Karma/Strategy
Skill usage * is an assault support, similar to or meaning she can have high burst with the right build and can be played both Bot Lane as a Support or Mid lane as an AP carry. * In order to play Karma effectively, you must know when to use a charge. ** on should be mainly be used during large teamfights making use of the AoE slow and burst damage from the donation zone. ** on to heal your self in combat and to cripple a fleeing enemy. ** Using on is useful when going 1v1 or shielding an ally surrounded by enemies. It can be used for AoE damage but mainly to provide durability to your team. * can act as a pusher by constantly healing herself, by using in conjunction with allowing her to stay in lane longer. ** When attacking a turret, placing on a siege minion will greatly increase the amount of attacks you can get in due to the reduced damage they take from turrets increasing the effectiveness of the shield. * long range and its -activated large AoE damage as well as AoE shielding make it a great skill to max out first. Using it on yourself or an ally / minion (especially a melee ally or siege minion) can help absorb large amounts of damage and allow you to safely deal damage if used with a . ** In the chaos of a team battle, aiming a specific ally can be difficult, so it would be a good idea to cast on the portraits on the left * When fighting the to acquire , be sure to save your for so that you will be able to deal damage with three abilities and not just your Q and W. * can perform a incredibly powerful escape combo for her allies: using a for causing extra slow and casting to haste and on an enemy should allow you and your team mate to escape. * The cooldown on starts when you press the activate it, not when the enhanced spell is cast. Activate well in advance of an imminent fight to get your back a few seconds after the fight starts. * Having defensive summoner spells and points in the Defense Mastery Tree is a good way to make the enemy underestimate your survival skills. Build usage * A is a great way to make use of most the bonus AP from without putting yourself at as much of a risk. * is a great item for not only because of how well she scales with AP, but also because it boosts her bonus AP gained from . * abilities can make her deceptively tanky. However since this tankiness comes from active abilities she is especially vulnerable while stunned or silenced, making and good options when the other team has a lot of CC. Keep in mind that Tenacity doesn't stack. * While are very useful, Karma benefits greatly from Cooldown Reduction giving her more frequent use of . Are an early, cheap form of Cooldown Reduction which allows you to use abilities (and Mantra) much more frequently. * At late game, consider picking up other items that provide Cooldown Reduction ( , , for example) and selling for , since having 2 items with CDR and getting CDR from masteries can provide enough for Karma to be effective, allowing you the prized . * Building and will not only provide more durability for , but additional AP as well. ** Since Karma gains significant bonus AP from when she is at low health, the active effect of may preserve her just long enough to allow her to use her abilities again while they are most potent. *Any glass cannon build is viable on due to the fact that it makes her shield very strong and her aoe heal very strong. This makes her amazing in team fights and surprisingly tanky and allows her to bait people with a combination of s and , landing much more succesfully. Recommended builds Champion spotlight lWIj3IRz8DI Category:Champion strategies